La Soglia
by AzuraRii
Summary: Ambang Batas. Ketika kau tanpa sadar telah melewatinya, sudah tak ada jalan lain untuk kembali./#FantasyChallenge


**#FantasyChallenge**/ Ambang Batas. Ketika kau tanpa sadar telah melewatinya, sudah tak ada jalan lain untuk kembali. /

**Vocaloid **is belong to **Yahama Corp. and Crypton Future Media, **_**etc.**_

**La Soglia **is belong to **me **as **AzuraRii**

_Fanfiction ini untuk__** Fantasy Challenge (Above the Universe) **__yang dibuat oleh__** Devsky **__di grup VFI__**. **__Prompt yang digunakan adalah__** Supranatural Beings **__(Akhirnya… saya nyetor juga, ^_^)._

—_**Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapatkan dari membuat fiksi ini**_—

**Warning! : Alur yang kurang jelas **penjelasan waktu tempat dan yang lainnya itu tidak jelas maaf bila para pembaca terganggu dengan ini, kemungkinan **Supranatural-nya kurang terasa **tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun karena ini pertamakalinya saya membuat sub-genre ini, **Typo **saya sudah cek beberapakali dan jika masih terdapat Typo-nya saya minta maaf.

**Terakhir, selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[ _Semua sudah kuputuskan… _]

.

"_Awas di atas!"_

_._

_BRAK!_

.

Ketika logam-logam panjang diatas sana jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, dingin, menghantam sekujur tubuh seperti jarum-jarum raksasa. Robekan daging dan cipratan darah dimana-mana, rasa sakit yang menghantam begitu saja. Semuanya tiba-tiba tanpa suara, seperti video yang di-_mute _paksa. Orang-orang berlarian tanpa arah, mobil Ambulan datang. Beberapa orang berbaju putih itu datang dan semuanya tiba-tiba mengabur. Gelap dan hampa dimana-mana.

[ …_Sebentar lagi… _]

"_Cepat! Bawa orang ini ke _Ambulans"

.

[_ … Dan kita akan bertemu kembali._]

…

Beberapa wanita berpakaian putih menarik tubuhnya ke sebuah ruang tertutup. Meletakkannya di sebuah tempat tidur putih bersih. Bau obat memenuhi ruangan, beberapa laki-laki ber-jas lab memakai sarung tangan dan masker.

_Dan operasi dimulai…_

Bau anestesi bercampur anyir darah. Operasi dimulai terlalu terlambat. Dokter-dokter yang menangani terlihat letih. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat kacau, suster-suster terlihat sibuk membawa berbagai macam alat-alat mulai dari pisau bedah hingga kapas steril. Kepanikan terlihat jelas, ketika gunting itu merobek paksa kulit yang kian memucat. darah masih mengalir, membasahi helai seprai putih steril yang dipasang.

.

* * *

_Operasinya itu dimulai. Meski semua tahu pasti hasilnya._

* * *

.

"_Kita harus cepat! Pasien ini kondisinya sangat parah!"_

Beberapa dokter yang ada segera bertindak, menarik paksa ujung logam berat yang menusuk kulit pasien-nya hingga menembus daging. Darah masih saja ber cipratan, mengotori tangan-tangan berlapis sarung transparan yang sudah steril. Beberapa luka ringan mulai disapu bersih suster-suster yang ikut menangani operasi itu.

Operasi terus berjalan, 4 jam telah berlalu. Pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Dokter segera menyuruh salah seorang suster membawakan kantong darah, transfusi darah akan dilaksanakan sembari beberapa dokter yang lainnya menjahit beberapa luka menganga lebar di tubuh pasiennya.

_Detak jantungnya melemah._

_._

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, operasi telah berakhir. Pisau dan gunting berlumur darah segera dipindahkan, beberapa alat pembantu pernapasan terpasang sempurna. Luka telah ditutup, darah telah ditransfusikan. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana keadaan berlangsung selanjutnya.

_Jantungnya memang masih berdetak. Tapi pikirannya kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa disana._

_Semuanya hampa…_

…

…

[ **La Soglia**—** Start! **]

…

…

"_Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di konstruksi bangunan distrik Tokyo, seorang pelajar bernama Mikuo Hatsune tertancap pipa-pipa logam berat yang diduga disebabkan karena kelalaian petugas saat mengatur mesin berat pengangkut pipa logam_—"

Tayangan televisi itu masih meliput berita kemarin, orang-orang yang menonton hanya mengernyit jijik saat melihat bekas-bekas darah ber cipratan di tempat kejadian.

—Namun dia hanya menatap kosong layar di depannya. Pandangannya monoton, seolah di dalam kepalanya kosong melompong. Seperti tak ada satupun pikiran di dalam kepala berbalut helaian hijau toska itu.

Dan nyatanya, itu memang benar.

_Dirinya hampa… _

_[Apa yang terjadi padaku?]_

…

_Yang ia tau, dirinya hanya berdiri dan diam di pojok ruangan._

Ketika membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya tembok putih bersih dan beberapa mesin bersuara statis. Bau obat-obatan menguar membuat perutnya terasa mual, dan beberapa wanita berpakaian serba putih yang membawa kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya. Wanita itu terlihat membuka tirai hijau daun di ujung berlainan dengannya.

Dan terlihat, seseorang terbaring disana.

Tubuhnya berbalut perban putih disana-sini, selang-selang tertancap di beberapa bagian tubuh orang itu membuatnya nyaris merinding. Plester dan beberapa jahitan membalut kulit pucat itu membuatnya makin terlihat seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

_seperti… mayat._

_._

* * *

_Dan butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyadari, bahwa yang berbaring disana itu adalah dirinya sendiri._

* * *

_._

Ya, setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela di sampingnya. Meski sedikit tak jelas, dia yakin. Postur wajah, rambut, dan kepingan _Turtoise _di kelopak matanya itu lebih dari kata identik dengan penampakan orang di hadapannya. Meski tertutup alat wajahnya tertutup alat pernapasan dan kelopak matanya terkatup rapat., tapi rambut _Teal _familiar itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

_Apa-apaan ini? _

Tenggorokan nya kering, ujung bibirnya bergetar. Namun tak keluar apapun dari sana, pita suaranya serasa hampir putus. Kepalanya terasa berat, pusing dan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kakinya mendadak lemas dan tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali.

Seperti robot yang kehabisan tenaga. Dia merasa tak berdaya.

…

Detik pada jarum jam coklat susu di atas sana masih saja berdetak, beradu dengan suara-suara mesin penghitung detak jantung. Namun ruangan di dalamnya serasa membeku. Monoton. Dengan seorang pemuda berambut toska tertidur pulas, sedikit harapan yang dapat membuatnya terbangun. Atau yang lebih buruk—Dia akan tertidur selamanya. Seperti sang Putri Tidur, hanya saja tak akan ada Pangeran gagah berani yang akan membangunkannya.

Sayang sekali, ini memang bukan cerita klasik 'Sang Putri Tidur'. Memang bukan. Lagipula, dia seorang pemuda, bukan seorang Putri.

_Jadi, apa maksud dari semua ini?_

Apa maksud dari adanya sesosok yang bahkan eksistensinya saja tak jelas. Sosok yang mirip—Bukan, sosok yang _sama _dengan seorang pemuda yang di sisi kanan jantungnya terdapat bekas tancapan pipa besi? yang separuh lebih dari seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban dan memar kebiruan? yang seharusnya tertidur pulas hingga waktu bosan membiarkan jantungnya tetap berdetak?

Intinya, _kenapa dia ada?_

_._

_Hanya kesunyian yang menjawab pertanyaannya._

…

…

Jadi, setelah puas menatap penuh harap pada seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa di hadapannya. 'Mikuo' mencari jawaban dari kehadiran sosoknya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa maksud dari kehadirannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

_Apakah dia?_

Tangannya mencoba meraih pegangan pintu kamar berbau obat-obatan itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Ya, pintu itu terbuka, tangannyalah yang membuat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Tangannya yang transparan, tembus pandang, kasat mata. Awalnya dia hanya mencoba, mengira tangannya hanya akan menembus besi dingin yang melapisi permukaan gagang pintu itu, menduga semuanya akan sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Tapi hal yang sepertinya mustahil itu membuatnya semakin bingung, dia mencoba untuk menahan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Mengharapkan jawabannya sekarang bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Mikuo melihat sekeliling, memastikan tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Setidaknya berjaga-jaga jika ada orang yang 'dapat' melihatnya. Karena bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apa saja yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang ini. Apakah dia sejenis hantu? _vampire_? roh? Atau apapun itu.

Jadi, setelah semua terlihat terkendali. Mikuo mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju dunia luar.

—_Yang bahkan tak diingatnya sama sekali._

Keluar dari ruang pertama itu membuatnya buta arah, kamar-kamar ber-cat putih pucat di sekelilingnya membuatnya bingung. Para wanita berbaju putih itu berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya, menghilang di balik belokan di ujung jalan. Menatap sekeliling, kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan sesuai insting.

Dan jika insting nya lumayan bagus, seharusnya dia sebentar lagi menemukan pintu keluar.

.

_Disana…!_

_._

Sepertinya dia lumayan beruntung, karena setelah melihat beberapa tempat dan berbelok di persimpangan pertama yang ditemuinya. Pintu keluar terlihat menganga lebar mengundang nya untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Membuat kakinya langsung saja melangkah ke sana. Menghirup segarnya udara saat matahari baru saja terbit di sebelah timur, mengintip malu di balik gedung menjulang tinggi tempat 'Mikuo' yang satunya tertidur pulas.

_Dan dengan ini, ia sudah memutuskan pilihan._

Mencari kebenaran ; tentu saja dia akan mencarinya. Menemukan siapapun atau apapun yang mengetahui semua yang sekarang ini terjadi. Seseorang yang mungkin akan mengeluarkannya dari semua kekacauan ini.

Atau setidaknya, orang yang tahu ; dia itu apa.

…

Maka sejak kakinya melewati lantai putih bersih dan menjejaki tanah basah, Mikuo sudah memutuskan semuanya.

Menjelajahi sebuah kota adalah pilihan.

Melewati jalanan kota, melihat orang-orang berseliweran dimana-mana. Anak-anak berpipi tembam terlihat membawa permen loli di sebuah taman bermain dengan banyak bunga-bunga segar, ayunan, dan bak pasir serta sekop dan ember kecil, komedi putar yang dipenuhi para bocah yang tertawa lepas. Para orang tua menunggu di sekitar anaknya sambil berbincang pagi bersama rekan.

Sebuah taman bermain menarik perhatiannya.

_**[Hey, Mikuo. Lihat!]**_

Terlihat seperti hal baru untuknya, setidaknya, sebuah hal baru untuk ingatannya.

_**[Aku serasa terbang~ lihat! Ayunan itu menyenangkan!]**_

Melihat senyuman lebar itu entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di sekitar dadanya sesak. Dan entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah berkumpul di satu titik, membuat kepingan _Turtoise _terlihat berkaca-kaca, siap membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

_**[ Mikuo…!]**_

Entah kenapa, dia merasa familiar dengan pemandangan ini.

_**[ …Ayo main bersama!]**_

Ada rasa rindu tertahan bersamaan dengan dadanya yang sesak, ketidaknyamanan ini membuatnya ingin pergi secepat mungkin. Kemanapun, asal dia segera menjauh dari sini.

Tanpa komando kakinya segera melangkah menjauhi Taman Bermain anak-anak itu. Langkah yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Berlari kemanapun, asal jauh dari tempat itu. Kemanapun kakinya membawanya pergi.

Melewati bangunan menjulang tinggi, toko-toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan, melewati beberapa jalanan besar dan ramai, melewati—

—Sebuah tebing curam, dengan aliran sungai jernih di bawahnya.

_**[ Mikuo…? ]**_

Kaki-kakinya lemas, tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Aliran sungai kecil terbentuk di pipi putih pucat itu, mata hijau toska yang berkaca-kaca sudah tak kuat lagi menopang bulir-bulir air asin dari tempatnya.

_**[ Pergilah! Lari bodoh! Tinggalkan aku disini!]**_

Oh sial, bahkan dia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Kalimat-kalimat acak memenuhi kepalanya, membuat isi kepalanya serasa terkocok, pusing, bayangan-bayangan buram memenuhi pikirannya.

Hey… Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa air matanya tak berhenti? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa Dadanya sesak? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

…Kenapa?

_**[ …Kau harus bertahan. ]**_

Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang bisa ingin diingatnya, bukan, ada sesuatu yang _harus _diingatnya.

_Tapi apa?_

…

Setelah puas mengeluarkan semua air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. Mikuo segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepertinya, disana memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang harus diingatnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja, membuatnya terjebak dengan kejadian ini. Yang membuat 'Mikuo' yang tertidur di sana mengalami semua itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja, adalah penyebab dari adanya Mikuo kedua yang sekarang meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa satupun memori yang tersisa di dalam kepalanya.

_**[ Mikuo Hatsune! ]**_

"…ukkhhhhh"

Kata-kata orang itu kembali terulang di kepalanya, membuat seperti ada sesuatu yang mengocok isi kepalanya.

Dia tak tahu ada apa lagi yang terjadi pada kakinya, yang sekarang mulai bergerak melangkah menjauh dari tempat dia awalnya berdiri. Melangkah dan semakin cepat, berlari dan mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya.

Melewati gang sempit, melewati apartemen-apartemen menjulang tinggi, melewati gang penuh tong sampah menutupi jalanannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Sesuatu yang akan ditemuinya setelah melewati semua ini.

…

_Hah….Hah….Hah…._

Entah sudah berapa kilometer dilewatinya, hanya ada gang gelap dan sempit. Dinding-dinding di sekitarnya tak terawat, banyak sampah bekas _Junkfood _dan botol minuman bekas. Tanah yang di pijakinya becek, bau, dan lembab. Beberapa tali-tali yang entah fungsinya apa menggantung diantara dinding-dinding dengan lumut dan kerak itu, membuatnya sesekali harus menunduk dengan cekatan.

Mikuo sedikitnya mulai ragu dengan langkah yang diambilnya.

Berapa lama lagi dia harus berlari?

Mikuo sudah lelah, jika dia adalah robot, maka dipastikan engsel kakinya sudah lepas sejak beberapa meter yang lalu. Karena sejak melalui gang di terakhir yang dimasukinya—letaknya cukup dekat dengan taman bermain yang pertama kali ditemuinya— , Gang ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Hanya barisan dinding tua penuh kerak juga jamur yang tumbuh subur, tak ada yang menarik disini.

Tapi langkah kakinya tadi benar-benar sangat pasti.

Mikuo menghentikan langkahnya,

Ohh… Sial, dia mulai ragu.

Melanjutkannya atau berbalik dan pergi, di ujung sana terlalu gelap, tak jelas apa yang ada di ujung sana.

Gang itu masih sangat panjang, dia sendirian disana.

…

"_**Ke-na-pa, Mikuo…?"**_

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, sangat dekat, membuat Mikuo segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

Seorang gadis berambut toska tersenyum, tepat berbicara di telinga kanannya.

"…!"

Dan seketika dia menjauh, melihat jelas sosok berbalut _Dress _putih itu tersenyum senang melihat reaksinya, sebelum kemudian menjalan mendekat.

"Hahahahaha"

_Dari mana dia muncul..?_

Gadis itu tertawa renyah, tubuh transparannya melayang-layang di udara. helaian toska diikat gaya _twintail_, kulitnya putih mulus, meski agak transparan. Mata _Turtoise _jernihnya memikat, sangat cocok untuk dagu tirus dengan pipi merah merona alami miliknya.

_Entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang…_

"S-siapa?"

Tanya Mikuo, suaranya serak dan tergagap, kepalanya sudah pusing mengingat-ingat siapa gadis itu.

Cukup sudah, ingatannya yang kosong melompong ini membuatnya muak.

Sementara gadis yang ditanyakannya hanya tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

Katanya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, Nona ?"

"Itu juga rahasia~"

"…"

Hening sejenak, Keduanya hanya diam sambil berpandangan.

Mikuo hanya menatap bingung ke arah gadis yang tersenyum di depannya.

_Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?_

…

"Jadi, kenapa kau diam saja, Mikuo? Kau mau mati membusuk disini?"

Kata gadis itu sambil melayang-layang di udara bebas, bergelantungan di kabel-kabel listrik tak terpakai yang selalu mengganggu langkah Mikuo semenjak memasuki gang aneh yang sepertinya tak ada ujungnya. Rambut toskanya yang sepanjang tumit itu menari-nari mengikuti pemiliknya yang tak juga berhenti bergelantungan bagai monyet ala kebun binatang.

"Memang menurutmu makhluk sepertiku bisa membusuk? Oh sial, bahkan aku tak tahu makhluk jenis apa aku ini."

Kata Mikuo, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap bosan ke arah gadis aneh di hadapannya.

Dan gadis itu kembali tetawa membahana.

"Bwahahahaha! Selera humormu rupanya masih ada! Kau memang benar-benar Mikuo!"

Katanya nyaring, membentuk posisi duduk di atas angin sambil menepuk-nepuk udara bebas, seakan ia baru saja melihat hidung Mikuo ada dua. Tetapi dengan segera wajahnya berubah serius, matanya memandang Mikuo dengan kilatan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kemudian dia berdiri, kakinya nampak di tanah becek itu. Sifatnya berubah secepat perubahan atmorfer di sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bercandanya sudah cukup sampai disini"

Mikuo menelan ludahnya, dia tak menduga rupanya gadis akan seseram ini jika serius.

"Hatsune Mikuo, aku berdiri disini untuk menuntunmu."

Dan gadis itu menarik tangan Mikuo, membawanya lari dengan cepat, genggaman tangannya mengerat pada tautan jari mereka.

Hanya satu yang dia sadari, mereka dengan segera melewati gang sempit menyeramkan itu.

…

"Hey! Sampai kapan kau akan menarik—Menyeretku seperti ini? ! Lagipula kapan kita sampai?"

Serius, kaki Mikuo sudah cukup tersiksa sejam beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang diseret makhluk tak jelas setengah yang kakinya jarang nampak tanah itu adalah penyiksaan tersendiri buatnya. Hey, siapa yang kakinya tidak pegal diterseret kurang lebih 1 jam? Memangnya berapa jauh tempat yang akan mereka tuju?

Bagus sekali, kira-kira, dia baru saja pergi darirumah sakit itu 2 atau tiga jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia sudah diseret-seret makhluk tak dikenal melewati tempat yang entah apa namanya? Tolong biarkan Mikuo tenang sebentar saja. Ini sudah termauk keterlaluan.

Sementara yang menariknya tiba-tiba memperlambat jalannya, dengan cepat membalikan badannya tepat menghadap Mikuo. Cengiran lebar terpampang, kemudian dengan seenaknya gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya dan mendorong punggungnya.

"Hey! Kita sampai~! Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini saja~ Kau tinggal masuk ke dalam ya~"

Katanya cepat dan tepat setelah selesai mengatakannya dia menghilang, wujud transparannya lenyap sedikit-demi-sedikit sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam sama sekali.

Dasar tidak sopan.

Setelah melihat gadis itu sepenuhnya menghilang, Mikuo segera memperhatikan sekitarnya, melihat banyak sampah besi dan karton bertumpuk dimana-mana, bau semen dan banyaknya debu yang membuatnya terbatuk kecil.

Dan sebuah konstruksi bangunan yang penuh dengan garis polisi menarik perhatiannya.

.

…_Bangunan di distrik Tokyo…. Hatsune Mikuo…tertancap pipa-pipa besi…._

.

Oh yeah, disinilah dia memulai semuanya.

Mikuo segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kerangka bangunan setengah jadi itu, melewati beberapa gundukan pasir juga semen yang sepertinya dibiarkan tak terurus semenjak terjadinya kecelakaan. Kayu-kayu yang masih baru dan sedikit berbau cat minyak membuatnya harus menutupi hidungnya, beberapa mesin mekanik yang sudah diamankan menghalangi jalannya. Dan di yang paling ujung tempat setengah jadi ini, sebuah mesin berat pengangkat pipa besi berdiri gagah dengan ujung tempat menaruh pipa yang mengarah pada jalanan di sebelah tempat ini, mengarah ke jalanan tempat orang berlalu-lalang.

Bekas jejak darah masih tersisa disana, mengering dan berubah menjadi karat yang sulit dihilangkan.

Dan Mikuo hanya tersenyum miris, menatap tempat dimana membuat dirinya mengalami semua ini. Ingin sekali Mikuo menertawakan bekas rembesan darah itu, karena dirinya bahkan tak ingat pernah mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu di jalanan, mempertontonkan isi tubuhnya pada pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya. Apa yang lebih lucu dari itu?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Mikuo Hatsune"

Suara baritone rendah membuatnya terkejut, kemudian dengan cekatan berbalik dan menatap tajam ke segala arah.

"Siapa? !"

Katanya lantang, seperti akan memangsa siapapun orang yang sempat membuatnya senam jantung tadi.

Syal biru berkibar, seorang pemuda berambut biru tepat ada di belakangnya. Memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

"Apa nama itu penting?"

Katanya jahil, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Mikuo. Gerakan kakinya santai, memilin syal biruh yang bertengger di leher putihnya, memainkannya. Mikuo sedikitnya merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Mau apa kau, heh? Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi masalah tak penting, jadi cepatlah"

Memangnya siapa yang mau mengurusi orang tak dikenal yang namanya saja kau tak tahu? Apalagi di saat kau sendiri tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, sama sekali tak tahu. Juga dengan keadaan tak jelas dimana tubuhmu separuh transparan tak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa tapi tak dapat menembus tembok seperti hantu ataupun terbang bebas seperti roh atau apapun itu? Oh tidak terimakasih, Mikuo sudah lebih dari kata sibuk untuk mengurusi semuanya.

"Er…? Apa menurutmu nyawa-mu penting? Karena aku datang untuk kemari mengurusi masalah itu?"

Kata si berambut biru itu santai, masih lengkap dengan senyumnya yang tadi. Hanya saja kini sudah berevolusi menjadi senyum geli yang menyebalkan.

Dan Mikuo sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hahahaha, jadi bagaimana Mi-ku-o~, mau mendengarkanku sebentar?"

Kata pemuda itu santai, yang kini sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

Sementara Mikuo hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah pemuda aneh itu yang perlahan-lahan mendekati mesin pengangkat pipa besi itu.

Mikuo percaya, dia akan mendapatkan kebenarannya.

…

…

…

"Jadi, sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. Aku yakin kau punya banyak pertanyaan yang pastinya ingin kau tanyakan padaku."

Pemuda itu menatap Mikuo serius, membuat yang ditatap malah merasakan sesuatu di ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya mengejang kaku.

Tapi, yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar, dia memang memiliki banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Aku ini… _Apa_?"

Ada perasaan aneh yang selalu merasuki dirinya ketika memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Pemuda di depannya menghela napas, seperti sudah sering mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang., dia kemudian menjawab dengan mantap.

"Jiwa— Tepatnya jiwa yang keberadaannya tidak pada tempatnya."

Jawaban mantap dari pemuda itu belum cukup untuk membuat Mikuo mengerti.

Dan pemuda di hadapannya tahu, bahwa jawaban sependek itu tak akan membuat Mikuo mengerti— Tepatnya, siapapun yang berada dalam keadaan _itu _tidak akan mengerti dengan mudah jika hanya dijelaskan dengan sesingkat ini.

"Kau tahu, seperti misalnya, orang yang melakukan bunuh diri. Mereka meninggal disaat yang tidak seharusnya, dan jiwa-jiwa seperti itu akan kebingungan karena belum ada tempat untuk mereka di dunia lain ; atau yang sering kau sebut dengan Surga atau Neraka. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, jiwa mereka akan dipindahkan kembali ke dunia para manusia—"

"— Tapi khusus untukmu, kau telah berada di 'Ambang Batas'."

Pemuda di depannya terdiam sejenak. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan penjelasan panjangnya.

"Karena kau 'berbeda' Mikuo Hatsune"

…

Kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya membuat Mikuo semakin tidak mengerti, hey, apa itu 'Ambang Batas'? Apa itu 'Berbeda'? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga semua hal ini terjadi dan membuatnya ingin bunuh diri untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Apa yang membuatku berbeda menurutmu, huh? Dan hey! Apa itu 'Ambang Batas'? !"

Serius, ini bisa membuatnya gila.

"Tolong biarkan aku menjelaskannya satu-satu, Mikuo Hatsune."

Sembari berdeham sebentar, si pemuda biru menlanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hummm… Ambang Batas, sebuah tempat untuk jiwa-jiwa berbeda sepertimu. Seperti perbatasan antara duniamu dulu, dunia Manusia dengan dunia jiwa dan roh atau mungkin Surga dan Neraka untuk versi manusianya—"

—Sekali kau masuk, dan jangan harap pernah keluar dari sana. Intinya, meskipun kau pergi ke salah satu diantara dunia Manusia dan roh, kau takkan bisa tetap tinggal disana. Tidak ada yang namanya Reinkarnasi, tidak ada kematian, bisa dibilang, dunia itu seperti dunia tempat para iblis dan malaikat, atau apapun yang mungkin mirip dengan mereka."

"Tidak, kau tahu menyela kata-kata orang itu tidak sopan kan, Mikuo?"

Pemuda itu membungkam mulut Mikuo, yang baru saja ingin kembali bertanya.

"Biar kuingatkan, kau bukanlah 'orang', Makhluk biru"

Dan Mikuo menjawabnya dengan sarkastis.

"Oke-oke, itu terserahmu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang ini."

Dan pemuda itu mengambil napas, seperti akan mejelaskan sesuatu yang sangat panjang.

Itu memang benar.

"Kau sudah tau kan? Kau adalah jiwa yang berbeda. Karena disaat manusia akan melaksakan bunuh diri, para 'Pencabut nyawa' akan datang dan membunuh mereka sebelum mereka sempat membunuh diri mereka sendiri, secara otomatis, jiwa yang terbunuh akan pergi ke dunia jiwa dan roh, tapi mereka harus menunggu di dunia manusia sampai waktu yang 'tepat'. Karena mereka tidak 'bunuh diri' melainkan 'dibunuh' secara langsung oleh para Pencabut nyawa tersebut"

"Tapi kau? orang nekat yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di bawah pipa pipa logam seberat beberapa kilogram tanpa berpikir panjang? Bahkan sebelum sempat pencabut nyawa mengirimu ke dunia lain kau sudah terlanjur terjebak di dunia kami. Mungkin tubuhmu memang masih terbujur kaku di tempat tidur dengan seprai putih dan obat berbau busuk yang membuat mual itu, tapi sayang sekali, jiwa dan pikiranmu ada disini. Seperti yang kau lihat. Selamat! Kau sudah tak bisa kembali ke duniamu sebelumnya."

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang panjang, pemuda dengan syal buri di lehernya itu menatap tepat ke mata Mikuo, senyum gentir terukir di bibirnya membuat Mikuo merasakan kejanggalan pada 'makhluk' ini.

_Sepertinya, hanya sepertinya. Mikuo pernah mengenal pemuda ini._

…

"… Bagaimana dengan ingatanku. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang dapat ku ingat selain namaku?"

Mikuo kembali bertanya, dan pemuda di hadapannya kembali menghela napasnya.

"Untuk mendapatkannya, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan."

Dan sebelum Mikuo sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat membanting tubuhnya ke arah bercak-bercak darah mengering di tanah, dengan beberapa pipa logam masih tergeletak dengan penuh lumuran cairan kental dan bau anyir yang sedikit-sedikit masih tercium.

Terakhir yang dia ingat, sesuatu di dalam tanah seperti menyerapnya memasuki lapisan kulit bumi, seperti tenggelam jauh masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang entah itu apa. Dan perlahan-lahan semuanya menggelap, sebelum sebuah sinar terang membuat matanya silau.

Yah, sesuatu pasti terjadi. Dan yang dia tahu, ini semua berhubungan dengan ingatannya.

…

…

…

Entah apa yang terjadi, dan tiba-tiba saja Mikuo merasakan semua kenangan-kenangan datang dan memasuki kepalanya. Setelah dia tenggelam jauh ke dalam gelap yang mengerubunginya.

_Yah, Namanya memang Mikuo Hatsune, terlahir sehat bersama dengan saudari kembar bernama Miku Hatsune. Anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Hatsune ._

_Yang bertahun-tahun silam mengalami kecelakaan hebat dimana rumah mereka kebakaran. Mikuo dan Miku diungsikan ke panti asuhan. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka mengalami luka bakar hebat dan meninggal, tepatnya meninggal karena kesalahan adiknya yang tidak sengaja memainkan sumbu tabung gas dengan membuat beberapa percikan api kecil di sekitarnya. Sungguh perbuatan yang sangat berbahaya, membuatnya trauma menyaksikan ibunya terpanggang kobaran api. Dan sukses membuat kakinya lumpuh terbakar._

_Mikuo saat itu baru saja pulang dari bermain. Melihat rumah terbakar, ayahnya segera masuk dan menyelamatkan Miku, sungguh aksi yang sangat heroik, sukses besar mengorbankan nyawanya demi putri kecilnya tersayang._

_Yang baru disadarinya bahwa adiknya itu kelewat mirip dengan gadis aneh yang di temuannya tadi. Ya, gadis yang suka beterbangan di kabel listrik itu ternyata adiknya, Miku Hatsune._

_Dan kehidupan panti dijalani mereka._

_Tapi sayang sekali. Karena beberapa tahun setelah menetap di panti, Miku Hatsune menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Stress berat yang dipendamnya bertahun-tahun setelah menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri, tenggelam di kedalaman sungai di dekat panti. Bunuh diri._

_Dan yang tersisa hanya Mikuo, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari panti asuhan._

_Sampai akhirnya dia sampai ke taman itu._

_Taman bermain biasa, sangat sepi karena hari itu sudah malam. Dingin, dan sepi. _

_Tapi Mikuo sudah tak punya tempat lain._

_Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur di sana, masa bodo kalau dia mati kedinginan, toh dia memang tak berharap untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Waktu itu dia sudah menyerah._

_Dan seorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, seorang anak berambut biru dengan syal biru kebesaran di lehernya._

"_Hey! Mau main bersama?"_

_Katanya lantang. menaiki salah satu ayunan besi dengan posisi berdiri._

"_Lihat! Kalau berayun sambil berdiri, rasanya akan seperti terbang lho!"_

_Dia berayun-ayun dengan ceria, tak pedul hari yang sudah petang dan hembusan angin nakal yang rasanya sangat dingin seperti membeku. Tetap tertawa ceria sambil terus mengayunkan dirinya setinggi mungkin._

_Dia memang terlihat seperti terbang._

"_Jadi_—_ mau bermain bersama?"_

_Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya semangat, seakan menyuruh Mikuo untuk menjabatnya sama semangatnya dengan dirinya._

_Dan dengan ragu, dia mengambil uluran tangan itu._

_Mereka pun bermain bersama, anak yang ternyata bernama Kaito Shion itu memaksanya menaiki ayunan, kemudian dengan semangat mendorong ayunan tersebut hingga bergerak maju dan mudur. Dan Mikuo merasakan dinginnya angin malam tak dapat mengalahkan rasa senangnya. Ia merasa bebas, ia merasa seperti terbang di atas sana. _

_Ia merasakan hangat di hatinya._

_Mereka terus bersama, menjadi anak jalanan yang hidup bebas. Mencari pekerjaan apapun asal dibayar, hidup keras di kota malam. Mencari tempat yang aman untuk sekedar melepas lelah bersama._

_Sampai akhirnya, beberapa geng berandalan sialan itu merampas semuanya._

_Mereka saat itu mendapatkan penghasilan yang lumayan dari mengumpulkan beberapa barang bekas yang masih bisa digunakan. Dan sialnya, salah seorang berandalan terkutuk itu datang dan ingin merampas semuanya._

_Dan tentu saja, Kaito dan dirinya melawan, tapi hey, siapa yang bisa menang dari gerombolan geng dengan sejata sementara dirimu hanya berdua, tanpa senjata dan pengalaman berkelahi nol persen?_

_Kaito menyelamatkannya, membuatnya dapat melarikan dirinya dan pergi dari tempat itu._

_Sementara si pemuda rambut biru itu terjebak disana, terjatuh ke jurang dengan mayat yang tak ditemukan sama sekali oleh petugas keamanan dan polisi, geng sialan itu di tangkap, Mikuo berdoa semoga mereka membusuk di penjara._

_Dan lagi-lagi, dia ditinggal sendiri._

…

Dan beruntungnya, seseorang baik hati memberikannya tanggungan bersekolah gratis, selama dia dapat mempertahankan nilainya.

Tapi cukup sudah, Mikuo memang sudah muak pada hidupnya.

Maka saat melihat pipa logam berat jatuh tepat di depan matanya, Mikuo tak akan melewatkan kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Dia maju dan menjatuhkan diri tepat dibawah pipa berat itu, cipratan darah dimana-mana, mengotori jalanan yang dilewatinya, mendengar teriakan beberapa pejalan kaki. Mendengar mobil ambulans datang dan membawanya.

Tapi tidak, dia tak mau semuanya sia-sia, dia ingin bertemu mereka _sekarang_.

.

Mikuo mengingat semuanya, dia mengingat gadis toska di gang tadi, dia menginat pemuda di hadapannya.

Heh, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Miku dan Kaito?

"Hey, Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari awal, Kaito Shion?"

Katanya gentir, menatap Kaito dengan senyuman.

Sementara yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum, membantu Mikuo yang baru saja mengingat semuanya untuk berdiri. Menatap kepingan _Turtoise _berkilat-kilat di hadapannya.

"Semuanya akan lebih baik jika kau mengingatknya sendiri bukan?"

Yah, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

"Yah, kurasa kau ada benarnya"

Suasana hening sejenak, Kaito dan Mikuo sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi— Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tak bisa kembali ke dunia manusia lagi, Mikuo."

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"…?"

Mikuo menatap bosan ke arah Kaito yang tak mengerti, persis seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Kaito masih sama bodohnya, kenapa dia masih menanyakan hal yang bahkan lebih jelas dari satu tambah satu sama dengan dua?

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot bunuh diri kalau aku tak ingin menemui kalian lagi, bodoh? Ajak aku bersama kalian. Kemanapun, meski ini bukan dunia yang dulu, meski sekarang kita sudah berbeda."

Dan setelah mendengarnya, Kaito tersenyum makin sumringah. Kemudian mengangkat tanganya mendekat ke arah Mikuo, mengajak bersamanya.

"_Mau bermain bersamaku?_"

Katanya ceria, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"_Tentu saja, Kaito."_

Mikuo menerima uluran itu, kemudian perlahan tubuhnya mulai tak tampak. sedikit-demi-sedikit san dia hilang tanpa bekas.

Dan mereka pergi, ke dunia dimana batas telah terlewat. Bukan manusia, bukan roh. Hanya jiwa tersesat yang melanggar batas antara kedua dunia, menghilang dan tak pernah kembali.

…

_Mesin penghitung detak jatung tersebut menenjukan garis lurus, menandakan kepergian seorang pasien rumah sakit itu._

_Jiwanya telah pergi, pergi sangat jauh…_

…

…

…

**[La Soglia—End]**

* * *

**A/n :**

Hallo! AzuraRii disini :D

Pertama-tama, terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang 'kuat' membaca cerita ini, bahkan sampai note ini.

Cerita ini saya buat dengan semangat tinggi di awal-awal pembentukan ide, dan nangis darah pas menulis alur ceritanya. Banyak hal yang dikarang bebas di dalam cerita ini, dan mohon jangan ditiru… ;)

Kemungkinan akan ada plothole di tengah-tengah, MAAF! saya benar-benar mutar otak pas beberapa bagian yang rasanya akan kurang nyambung atau yang kurang jelas, p-pokoknya, saya sudah mencoba, silahkan memberikan krisar tapi tolong yang membangun~ :D

Oke, terimakasih telah membaca~ Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


End file.
